Portable lights are known for use in various situations, including working on an automobile, working in the home and recreational uses. In such instances, there may not be an adequate amount of light; the user may require hands free lighting; the user may need to focus the light on the specific area being worked on; or similar issues.
Various types of portable lights are known in the art. While these devices may provide one or more of the desired attributes, including as set forth above, these devices have various shortcomings and may not meet the needs of a user of a portable light. These and other shortcomings of the known portable lights are addressed by the present invention.